


Confessions Of The Heart Sick

by Amanda_Yates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Yates/pseuds/Amanda_Yates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions tumbling out of two idiots in love, Gwaine/Arthur SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Of The Heart Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was written in response to a prompt on kink me, the jist of it was Arthur and Gwaine had a purely sexual relationship until Arthur starts dating someone else and Gwaine becomes jealous, I’ve improvised it a lot, I hope you guys like this!
> 
> My first successful ONESHOT, I’m proud of myself for finally writing a one-shot though knowing myself I’m definitely going to be tempted to make this one a multi-chapter, I will valiantly try and resist though!
> 
> Your comments are much appreciated.

**Confessions Of The Heartsick**

"Who is that?" asked Gwaine to Merlin pointing a subtle finger in the direction from which Arthur was coming towards them.

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur had brought a date and directed his eyes at Gwaine gauging Gwaine's expression, it was not a secret that Gwaine and Arthur had had a fuck buddies thing going on for ages, ever since both of them realized they were gay way back in university and all of their friends thought it was about time for Arthur and Gwaine to get their shit together and admit they were arse over tits for each other.

Only the two involved were dumb and stubborn, and in Arthur's case totally oblivious.

"I don't know mate, he hasn't introduced anyone new to me."

"How about you lot? Do you know him?" asked Gwaine directing the question at Morgana, Leon, Elyan, Gwen, Lance and Percy.

Morgana answered saying "Yeah its Cenred, Arthur's been going out with him for about two weeks now" Morgana also had a similar calculated gaze trained on Gwaine and Gwaine being the perceptive one that he was turned away from them all to survey the bloke and Arthur.

Gwaine supposed this Cenred bloke was hot, if you liked the gruff and unkempt kind of hot; the beard was a bit much though.

"He looks like a drug dealer" Gwaine said with a scowl knowing Merlin and Morgana were going to think he was just jealous, but he was not, he was just looking out for his mate.

"He isn't, I did a background check on him. Actually he comes from old money" said Morgana while nudging Merlin in his thighs.

"Hmmph" was the only answer Gwaine gave to that and Morgana loudly proclaimed Merlin and her were going to get drinks before dragging a startled Merlin with her to the bar.

When they were at the bar, Merlin snapped "Let me go you harpy!"

"Oh shut up you big baby, do you think it's weird that Arthur's picked a guy who looks like Gwaine a little? It's almost like he's compensating…and if I know him right he probably doesn't even realize he's doing it!"

"Gwaine wouldn't be too happy with that comparison."

"Do you think he's jealous?"

Merlin turned to observe the scene where Arthur had now sat down with Cenred as far away from Gwaine as was possible and Gwaine's gaze was fixed on Arthur with a kind of intensity that one saw only rarely in him.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell with Gwaine…"

Merlin and Morgana were back with their drinks in record in time to hear Gwaine say "So how come Arthur chose you? He usually goes for uppity men in suits…"

Cenred looked angry and ready to snap but Arthur interfered saying "Gwaine, mind your tongue."

Gwaine cast a dour look at Arthur before getting up from his place and going to the dance floor.

And Gwaine being Gwaine, he was picked up instantly and in minutes he was dancing provocatively with one man behind him and another at his front.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and then at Arthur whose jaw was clenched in anger and poor Cenred looked clueless trying to placate Arthur whose burning eyes was directed at the dance floor and Gwaine, could those two be any more obvious?

"It's about time they stopped circling around each other, they need an intervention and I have just the thing in mind" said Morgana as she took aside Merlin, Gwen and Lance to plan her intervention.

Merlin sat down with the rest of them after their little plan and after Morgana had been gone for a relatively long time he said "Hey Arthur, Morgana needs you for something upstairs…"

Arthur frowned, he'd been answering some inane question of Cenred's while trying to control himself from tearing away the hands of the men who were touching Gwaine and he turned to Merlin.

"Tell her I'm busy…"

"But you're not…" butted in Merlin.

"You know Morgana and her wrath, if you want to tell her your busy go tell her yourself."

Arthur huffed, it was just as well, he needed to get away from the sight of seeing Gwaine cavorting with other men on the dance floor, god Gwaine drove him batshit crazy and if he remained here for long he would not be responsible for his actions.

Percy managed to get Gwaine off the dance floor and up the stairs just as Arthur was entering the room Merlin said Morgana would be in. His sister might be a bitch but Arthur still worried if something untoward happened and searched as there was no hair nor hide of Morgana before he heard someone stumble inside the room.

Arthur caught sight of Gwaine and behind him Morgana as the door closed behind them.

Arthur growled and walked forward swiftly to bang the door, "What the fuck Morgana? Have you lost your marbles? Let us out."

"I doubt she will" quipped Gwaine and Arthur threw him a glare before banging again.

"Stop banging the door Arthur, it's not going to get me to open the door. Now listen carefully you numbskulls, you resolve whatever fight it is you have going on! We're all tired of you two being dumb asses about being in love with each other."

"As an ice breaker, Gwaine Arthur keeps the thumb ring you won for him at the carnival in eighth grade in his cupboard, and Arthur Gwaine was the one who stole your ridiculously pricey Armani jacket, I believe he has it in his closet crushed and ruined like a comfort handkerchief."

Arthur and Gwaine looked at each other in shock and surprise before they heard the clicking of Morgana's heels and knew they were alone with each other now and locked until whenever Morgana saw it fit to open the door.

Gwaine settled down in the only chair present in the sparsely furnished room while Arthur tried the handle of the door unsuccessfully again and again.

"Give it a rest princess, she'll open the door soon enough!" Gwaine barked not liking being stuck with Arthur alone anymore than Arthur but the constant noise was jarring his sensitive alcohol ridden brain.

"Damn it!" shouted Arthur before he slumped and leaned against the closed door for a minute.

"This is your entire fault" Arthur accused turning to Gwaine with an accusatory finger pointed at Gwaine.

Gwaine who had been quite prepared to wait this out calmly bristled and shouted "How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't acted like such a twat to Cenred, Morgana wouldn't have had the brilliant idea to lock us up!"

"Well I'm sorry I insulted your dear boytoy though I can't imagine that was the reason for Morgana locking us up like this!"

"Cenred is NOT my boy toy, you're the one out of the two of us whose into having boy toys! And Morgana locked us up because you acted like a jealous brat! She's got it in her head that we care about each other ' _romantically_ '" Arthur spit the words with as much sarcasm as possible and Gwaine flinched.

"God you're such a bastard! And hark whose talking; you were giving me the stink eye throughout the evening not minding that you brought a plus one…if Morgana saw anyone being jealous it must be you! And what do you mean by I am the one who has boy toys?"

Arthur threw him a hateful glare, "Well its not like you can be loyal to anyone for five seconds, can you?"

Gwaine was hurt that this was what Arthur thought of him after all this time and it showed as he took a deep breath swallowing the lump in his throat, sure he was flighty but so was Arthur, but apparently in rich snobby Arthur's books what could be excusable behavior for him did not apply to the rest of the world. God, why had Gwaine gone into this no strings attached with Arthur of all people.

"How would you know? You never asked me for my loyalty did you?" Gwaine intoned quietly making Arthur pause unsure now that they were not screaming at each other.

"To you I was always the convenient poor drunkard who was good enough for a booty call here and there and nothing else."

"Oh ho, we're playing victim now are we? Don't tell me I was anything but the spoilt rich kid you'd like to fuck on the occasion and nothing more! And it could be nothing more between us, you knew it when we started our ill thought out affairs and don't you dare try to victimize yourself now!"

If Gwaine had needed any confirmation that Arthur was truly a cold hearted bastard who didn't care a wit about him then this was all that he needed. He wanted to get out of here so badly, he was going to sob with the years and years of suppressed feelings and longing he'd felt for Arthur.

He'd known of course that Arthur would never care for him in that way, he was always flighty cheery Gwaine to all of his friends, Gwaine who didn't take life too seriously, Gwaine who didn't hold grudges, Gwaine who was too slippery and too libertine to ever love someone seriously, what they all didn't know was that Gwaine had been in love with Arthur for years. Only Merlin and Morgana ever suspected and even they didn't know how deep in shit Gwaine was when it came to Arthur.

Arthur was still spoiling for a fight however and sniped "What? No pithy remarks about my daddy issues?"

"Shut up Arthur, just shut the hell up!"

"Why should I? You got us into this situation, you probably ranted to Merlin and Morgana and they saw it fit to lock us in here when I have a date waiting outside for me."

"I said shut up! You bastard! You cold hearted little…." Gwaine was pacing now his eyes glassy as he willed himself to stop the angry tears from escaping.

"You have no idea! No idea at all about what I am or what you are to me! How dare you presume? Just because I let you fuck me doesn't mean I'm not human, I have feelings too though I don't know why I waste them on a bastard like you!"

Gwaine came closer to Arthur and his voice rose in volume as he shouted out, years of frustration, pain and anger bursting forth, "I love you alright, I've loved you for years and you have no idea what its been like to know you will never care for me in that way! So shut the hell up! You can go back to whichever rich tosser you want to be with as soon as Morgana opens the door but for now just SHUT UP!"

Arthur did stop talking as he took in Gwaine's confession and observed quietly as Gwaine sat slumped against a wall with his eyes closed, hair hanging in a disarray around his face.

Arthur knew everyone accused him of being emotionally reticent and cold but he couldn't believe that he'd missed this; Gwaine had never acted as if Arthur meant more to him than any of his other bed mates and Arthur gritted his teeth at that particular thought.

Just today there had been two blokes who were positively rutting against Gwaine, just thinking about it made Arthur's head hurt and right then he came into an all startling revelation. It struck him with all the force of a freight train as he realized with sudden and unmistakable clarity of his own feelings for Gwaine.

Gwaine who was now sitting slumped against the wall in the same position and who still had his eyes closed.

How could he have been so oblivious? Looking at Gwaine now Arthur knew he cared about no one more than this. Morgana and Merlin were right, he'd been too thick skulled to realize he was in love too and now he wanted so set things right, or as right as they could be when Gwaine and him were involved.

Arthur crept quietly and sat closer to Gwaine, "Morgana is right, we are both fools."

Gwaine didn't answer and Arthur continued knowing he must say something after Gwaine's confession of love.

"I think I'm in love with you too, no I know now I am…"

"I don't need your pity, don't lie to me" was Gwaine's short response and he still wasn't opening his eyes to look at Arthur.

"Look at me…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"When have I ever done what you told me to?"

"For chris' sake Arthur, leave me be!" Gwaine glared at Arthur finally meeting Arthur eyes.

"No I don't think I will," Arthur leaned closer and grabbed a protesting Gwaine close before planting his lips on Gwaine's.

Gwaine gave a muffled groan before pushing Arthur away, "Oh no Princess, you are not going to be getting any from me any longer. Go away…"

"Alright…I see you want the whole embarrassing confession of feelings, you great girl…" Gwaine glared at Arthur for the comment but Arthur just smirked and then looked abashed as he said "I love your hair…"

"Well obviously, I would know from the way you tend to pull at it when you fuck me...also my hair is a champion…"

"Are you going to let me finish my confession or not?" sniped Arthur and before Gwaine could say anything he said "I love the way you get all righteous and angry whenever I become a snobbish entitled prat as you like to call me, I love the way you smell when you sleep in my bed sometimes and your scent lingers for days after, I love that you care so much for your mom, I love the way you can light up a room just by being there…the cheer of the party that you are"

Gwaine was getting more and more surprised as Arthur's confession tumbled from his mouth.

"I love the way you make me laugh after a shitty day at work or even after a row with my father, no one's ever been as successful as you at making me laugh so much…I love your goofy little smile, I love that you pretend to be all snarky but you're a great big softie who volunteers to work in an animal shelter on Saturdays, I love your arse…"

Gwaine snorted and Arthur smirked saying "I do though."

"Obviously, who wouldn't?" snarked Gwaine and Arthur eyes turned solemn as he stated "I love you and from now on you and your arse belongs to me, only me."

"Oh ho, being a bit presumptuous aren't we Arthur? Who said I agreed to be yours?" Gwaine was smiling as he said this though and Arthur thought there was hope for them after all.

Arthur remained undeterred though and grabbed Gwaine to pull him close again, "I didn't just split my heart open for you to skive off, you confessed to love me; you're stuck with me now."

"I wonder what crimes I committed in my previous life to be saddled with your pratly highness."

"Making unkind references about my royal inheritance which I had no control over…"

"Well it's not like you don't make unkind references about my poor origins and drinking either…"

"I see we have a lot of issues to work out…" Arthur said solemnly.

Gwaine met Arthur's eyes with the same intense look saying "Yeah we do…"

"I'm willing to work it out, if you are" said Arthur gaze sincere as he grabbed Gwaine's hands in his.

Gwaine was still floored by Arthur's confession, and even though his earlier doubts about Arthur being incapable of caring for him remained in a corner of his mind he knew Arthur wouldn't just say something like this to just anyone, Arthur for all his faults valued honesty above everything else, he wouldn't have lied to ease Gwaine's pain either, if Arthur truly did not care he would have shattered Gwaine's heart all in one go.

Arthur's eyebrows twitched as Gwaine continued to look at him assessing, he was starting to get nervous, what if Gwaine truly didn't want to be with him even if he had confessed to loving Arthur? Arthur knew he was not exactly the best person around for Gwaine to have a relationship with.

"I am" was Gwaine's short response as he squeezed Arthur's hands back.

Arthur smiled and then leaned in to kiss Gwaine, it had been six months since they'd last had sex and Arthur was missing it dearly. They'd had a huge row, things had been broken and they'd been cold to each other since.

Arthur kissed Gwaine until Gwaine opened his mouth and let Arthur plunder in; Arthur tasted Gwaine's mouth like a drowned man seeking air. Gwaine let him take for awhile before he firmly but gently pushed Arthur away again.

Arthur looked confused and hurt but Gwaine was uncharacteristically blushing and averting his eyes from Arthur's.

"I don't think we should fall into bed quite so soon, I want you to court me…properly and all."

"Are you quite serious?" asked Arthur, he couldn't believe Gwaine was saying no to sex, and Arthur had been starved of him for too long. And what did he mean by courting, hadn't Arthur baring his heart open enough for him? After his confession all Arthur wanted to do was to be joined with Gwaine in the most intimate way possible.

"Yes I am" said Gwaine smirking at the expression of utter horror on Arthur's face.

"But…"

"No buts Arthur, we're going to go on proper dates, get to know each other, hold hands in public and be all mawkish around our friends, I want the whole deal…"

"We already know each other and we can do all that and still have sex."

"No" Gwaine was delighted by the absolute indignation in Arthur's face. Gwaine despite himself was pleased to know Arthur still wanted him so.

"What you expect me to be celibate?"

"Hard task I know…"

"Harder for you…in fact I'm sure you'll break first and come running to me for it."

"So sure of your prowess now? You always were way too arrogant" Gwaine said gleefully without bite.

Arthur leaned closer and bit Gwaine's ear, "Don't pretend you don't like it you slag!"

"Now who is insulting?"

"Well you are a slag for me….its alright though, you're my slag."

"I'm going to fuck you just for that" said Gwaine feeling completely emotional and safe with Arthur holding him so close and tight, when had he turned into such a sap?

Arthur looked at Gwaine smug, "See you're already talking about fucking."

Gwaine chuckled and Arthur joined in and before long the door opened to admit Morgana and Merlin inside.

They found Gwaine and Arthur curled up in the bed sleeping soundly, Arthur's arms were thrown around Gwaine's midriff a tad too possessively even while sleeping and Morgana and Merlin exchanged smiles before closing the door on them.

"I was thinking they're going to be going at each other like bunnies…" Morgana intoned but the sight she'd witnessed was rather sweet.

"Hmm, me too…it's kinda strange."

On the morrow, Arthur complained loudly to Merlin and Morgana and anybody who would listen about how unfair it was that his current boyfriend, who was thankfully not Cenred was imposing a sex lent on him and Gwaine berated him and asked him to stop being a baby.

This lead to bickering and Merlin and Morgana sighed as Gwen muttered "Old married couple already" to Lance.


End file.
